


Finish the Phrase: Vin Tanner

by tpena19



Series: Something You'd Never Guess [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpena19/pseuds/tpena19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of sentences created to finish the phrase: <i>Something that you'd never guess about Vin Tanner is _____________.</i> They were thought up for a challenge from a livejournal community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish the Phrase: Vin Tanner

**Author's Note:**

> I did not think up the phrase beginning, pezgirl7 did.

#### Finish the following phrase: _Something that you'd never guess about Vin Tanner is ____._

**1.** Something that you'd never guess about Vin Tanner is that he has alektorophobia - a fear of chickens. Of course, he has absolutely no problem with eating them; fried, roasted, baked, he loves them all.

 **2.** Something that you'd never guess about Vin Tanner is that he has chiroptophobia - a fear of bats. As a young child, while watching Batman cartoons he'd often find himself rooting for the bad guys because he thought Bruce Wayne was the scariest dude to ever don a cape.

 **3.** Something that you'd never guess about Vin Tanner is he actually likes fancy clothes and dressing elegantly; he rarely can because there's not much call for it in his line of work. He's also learned to keep a low profile and for some reason a clean shaven, well-dressed Vin Tanner calls too much attention, go figure. Just don't let Ezra know, Vin's not sure he could withstand the temptation if Standish ever offered to "help rectify the situation".


End file.
